Claudia Auditore da Firenze
'Claudia Auditore da Firenze '(b. January 2nd 1461 AD) was the sister of Ezio Auditore, the Madame of the Rosa in Fiore and a member of the Assassin Brotherhood. Biography Early Life Claudia was born in Florence on January 2nd 1461 AD. By 1476 AD, Claudia was betrothed to Duccio de Luca. On December 28th, having heard rumours Duccio was cheating on her, a distraught Claudia asked her brother Ezio to see if they were true. Ezio left and returned after beating Duccio up, confirming the rumours and ending the relationship. Leaving Florence That night, the Auditore home was attacked by Pazzi guards. While Claudia hid with her mother Maria and housemaid Annetta, the guards took her father Giovanni and brothers Federico and Petruccio. Ezio returned home from an errand to find the house ransacked, and while he went to find the family, he had Annetta take Claudia and Maria to her sister Paola's home. While Claudia and Maria stayed at Paola's brothel, Ezio saw his father and brothers killed. In January 1477 AD, knowing Florence was no longer safe for the Auditore family, Ezio took Claudia and Maria to their uncle Mario's villa in Monteriggioni. As they arrived at the villa, Vieri de' Pazzi attempted to kill them, only for Mario to intervene and save them. Living in Monteriggioni Claudia was told by Ezio that he planned on staying briefly before moving on towards Spain. After Mario convinced Ezio to stay and finish his father's work, he chose to stay at the villa, much to Claudia's displeasure. In April 1478 AD, with their mother still in shock from the attack in Florence, Claudia told Ezio that she kept feathers Petruccio collected. Around this time, Mario put Claudia in charge of managing Monteriggioni's finances, a job she hated. On April 19th, she complained to Ezio about her new job. Over the course of Ezio's travels, he occasionally returned to Monteriggioni with money to rebuild the town. With Claudia's financial and organizational skills, the town was rebuilt and repopulated. By 1488 AD, Claudia married Mario's captain. In 1488 AD, she became pregnant with his child. In 1491 AD, Claudia travelled to Spain with Ezio to help him consolidate the finances of the Spanish Brotherhood of Assassins. On January 1st 1500 AD, Claudia welcomed Ezio and Mario back to Monteriggioni after their attempt to kill Rodrigo Borgia. The townspeople were planning a party for Claudia's birthday the next day, though Claudia kept it secret from Ezio, wanting it to be a surprise. Later that day, Claudia joined Caterina Sforza and the other Assassins in hearing about Ezio's mission in the Vatican, where he told them about sparing Rodrigo and Minerva's message in the Vault. Escaping Monteriggioni On January 2nd, Cesare Borgia attacked Monteriggioni. With Ezio's help, Claudia led Maria and other townspeople out through the Sanctuary underneath the villa. Ezio told Claudia that Cesare had killed Mario, and he wanted her to take Maria to Florence. Instead, as they wished to help Ezio, Claudia and Maria secretly followed him to Rome. Living in Rome After arriving in Rome, they found Niccolò Machiavelli at the Assassin headquarters, who redirected them to the Rosa in Fiore to find Ezio. When Ezio returned from a failed attempt to save the kidnapped owner of the brothel, Claudia offered to take leadership. Ezio refused, but relented at Maria's request. In June 1501 AD, Claudia informed the Assassins of her findings that Caterina Sofrza was to be moved to the prison within the Castello the following week. Over the following years, Claudia continued to run the Rosa in Fiore and visited the Assassin headquarters with any valuable information her courtesans learned. To be added Later Life Claudia would go on to marry again and lived in Rome with her husband. To be added Death Claudia died at some point after 1512 AD. Powers and Abilities To be added Gallery Claudia Auditore.png Claudia Auditore 2.png Trivia To be addedCategory:Earthrealm Category:Human Category:Earth (Planet) Category:551 BBY Births Category:Death Year Unknown Category:Deceased Category:Assassin Brotherhood